Gondolas, and such similarly related devices, are used in many industries to transport loose materials. Gondolas typically include a bucket or open-top container on a wheeled base. The container is hingedly connected to the wheeled base along one side so that the container can be tipped on its hinge and its contents emptied. For example, in the wine-making industry, gondolas are used to transport grapes from a field to a bin for processing into wine. Similarly, in the mining industry, hinged cargo containers are used to transport and dispense ore from a mine.
Conventional gondola tipping systems typically include a hoist and drive chain that lift and tip the gondola container to empty its contents. The hoist of a conventional gondola tipper includes a hook that is connected to one side of the container of the gondola opposite the hinged side of the container. The hoist lifts the hook, thereby lifting one side of the gondola container. The drive chain moves the hoist in a horizontal direction, positioning the hoist in different horizontal locations relative to the hinged side of the container. As the hook lifts one side of the gondola, the center of mass of the gondola and its contents pivot about the hinge. When the center of mass passes a vertical line extending upward from the hinge, gravity causes the container to tip over and rapidly accelerate downward, dumping its contents. The rapid downward acceleration of the container can place tremendous side load on the gondola tipping system, causing damage to the drive chain and potential harm to bystanders.